seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: The Great Pirate Games Part 4
The Gear Pirates sat on the top deck, looking at each other. Fantasia broke the silence and slammed down a pair of cards. "BOOM BITCHES! DOUBLE ACES!!" Jericho, Kent, and Ashlynn threw down their cards. Faust and Rhea exchanged glances before Faust laid down a 10, Jack, Queen, King, and an Ace. "Flush!!" "What game are we even playing?" Fantasia asked. Rhea shrugged. "I just know my cards add up to 21." Kent rolled over on the deck. "Man this is boring... Can't something Attack us? Please? Nothing too major. Maybe a few marine fleets. An admiral or 10." Jericho turned to Kent and squinted. "Do you want us to get killed?" "We won't die. 10 admirals isn't anything to worry about." "Kent... Are you sure you don't mean 10 lieutenants?" "10 marines. Any rank! Bring it on!!" Rhea laughed a little and brushed her hair to the side. "Kent, I feel like you're becoming a little too confident in your abilities. We've just started our journey. There's going to be many people stronger than you." "Not true Rhea! I haven't been defeated in a one on one yet! I can beat anyone!" The remaining Gear Pirates turned and ignored Kent. "Yep. Give him a week. Reality is gonna slap his ass with a massive d-" "FANTASIA!!!" They all yelled. "What? I was gonna say dick." "WE KNOW!!" "Oh..... Well take out all the fun I see." Fantasia pouted. Rhea exhaled. "We really need a way to filter you." "You can't control me! I'm an inextinguishable flame baby!" Fantasia yelled, standing up and tossing her cards to the ground and stomping around. "Boom bitches!!" Faust groaned and laid down to look at the sky. As a small dot appeared in his field of vision. "Hmm? What is that?" Kent sat up and looked into the sky. "Uhh... A bird." Kent stated as a small scroll was dropped into his lap. "Okay, what is this?" He asked as he opened it. "You, Gear Lord, are invited to participate in The Great Pirate Games. Rules are as follows. You must place down, 50,000 to enter. You are allowed to have two other members of your crew to participate as well. The winner of this tournament will receive 1 million . You have been chosen, there is no running now." Jericho scratched his head. "Well that was weird." Rhea picked up the note and started to read it. "Kent, you're not going to enter are you? It's obviously a trap." She looked to Kent who was digging in his pockets, pulling out as much as he could find. "I see...." "So obviously Jericho and I will participate. Which one of you want to join in as well?" Faust looked to Ashlynn then Fantasia. "I'm a doctor, not a fighter." Ashlynn laughed. "I'm a nurse, not a fighter." Kent stroked his chin. "So that leaves Rhea and Fantasia. Which one of you think you can tango with the big dogs?" Fantasia stomped the floor. "I'll do it!! I wanna kick some ass!!" She grunted. "Let's be called Team Fantasia!!" Everyone looked to each other then to her. "No." They said in unison. "Team Gear." Kent said. "We will be Team Gear." "Team Fantasia is way better." Fantasia stated, rolling her eyes. Faust pounded his chest. "Alright, and I'll be the badass on the sidelines." He declared, as he transformed again, his hair changing from blue to white, skin turning to a tannish color, and eyes changing to gold. "Faust... You need to learn how to control that." Fantasia said unimpressed. "Wait a minute... That's unfair as fuck!! Faust can never have a bounty!! He's always changing looks!!" Faust pulled on his hair and smiled. "I am the bountiless Faust! The witch doctor!!! Wait a minute where have I heard that before?" Ashlynn patted Faust. "You stole it from Sinbad." An image of Sinbad smiling and giving a thumbs up appeared in Faust's head. "Dammit Sinbad." - A silver haired young man sat on the head on the ship, moving his head back and forth with a goofy smile. "On the way to kick some ass, kick some ass, kick some ass. On the way to kick some ass, all through the town!" "Commodore Roxas!" A soldier said as he saluted the young man. "We are in reach to the pirate The Squeak." Roxas groaned a little. "Ugh. Why do I always have to take care of the small fry? And of course it has to be him. He's so annoying!! Like how do you even get a Devil Fruit as useless as that? All it does is make you squeaky! How did he even get a bounty?!" "I.... Don't know sir.." Roxas stood up and looked to the audience. "Come on TK. You couldn't have came up with someone else for me to show off my badassery? Like seriously? Why Squeaky Sammy?" "Sir.. Who are you talking to?" "No one you know." Roxas patted the marines head and walked away. The marine rose an eyebrow in confusion. "He's a very very very weird man." "I HEARD THAT!" Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:The Great Pirate Games Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters